Feeling
by sylarbadass
Summary: another one shot by the one and only me!


**GOT BORED AGAIN AND YES I NOW ITS A REAL PERSON THING AND ITS AGAISNT THE RULE.. WELL HURRY UP AND READ BEACUSE I WILL DELETE IT SATUDAY... **

It was yet another day of filming for the men of Big Time Rush. However, for Kendall Schmidt it was another day he got to spend with the most wonderful person in his life, Logan Henderson. Kendall and Logan have been together for almost 4 years now. It was kept on the download for difference reason but that didn't matter to either one of them. They were together and that is all matters to them. But today Kendall woke up with a feeling he hasn't felt in years, one of insecurely. An insecurely of his and Logan's relationship, he knew there was nothing to worry about, Logan wasn't going anywhere. However, the feeling was still there and strong at that. Rolling over to the other side of his bed Kendall can't help but smile at the person who is lying next to him. There hugging his pillow was the love of Kendall's life, Logan. Kendall learned over and placed a solf kiss to Logan cheek before pulling away to smile at the little grin that comes to Logan face. Logan rolled over and mumbled something that Kendall couldn't quite make up. Smiling that feeling came back into his mind. Shaking the feeling, away Kendall gets out of bed and heads down stairs. Looking at the clock it was 4 am in the morning. "Damn it…" Kendall yawned and made it into the kitchen to see that the light was already on and sitting at the table readying the paper was his dad. Kent looked up and saw his son standing in the doorway.

"Sleep walking or awake?" Kendall smiled and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair. "Why are you up? You don't have to be at work until 9am son?"

"Can't sleep, Logan and sassy are hogging the bed like always." Kendall said with a little laugh. It was true when Logan slept over Sassy always had to sleep in the middle of them and push Kendall.

"I thought Logan went home?" Kent asks his son. Kendall smiled and then looked back to his dad.

"He did but then he came back." Kent eyed his son. Kendall saw "Fine, I called him back. I didn't want to sleep alone. Happy?"

Kent let out a little chuckle at his son. That boy never wanted to sleep alone; Logan basically lived at the Schmidt house now. Kent noticed something in his son eyes and knew something was nagging him from the way he was just looking around the room.

"Kendall what is on your mind and don't say nothing because the way you are looking around I know something is up." Kendall turned to his father and sighed. He knew his father would catch on quick.

"Its nothing really, I don't really know. I woke up with this… insecure feeling. I know it mean nothing I just can't shake it for some reason."

"About you and Logan," Kendall just nodded his head. He soon felt his father hand on his back. Kendall picked his head up from the table and gave his father a sad look. "Kendall, you know Logan isn't going anywhere and even if he did he would come right back. That boy can't be without you and you know it." Kendall let his father's words sink end. It was true, Logan wasn't going anywhere and Kendall knew that but still he couldn't let this feeling go.

"I know dad, it just….Aaahh I don't know."

"Kendall listen to me, it's been four years he isn't leaving. Now you go back to bed and gets some sleep." Kendall smiled and got up. But before he walked out of the kitchen he turned back around at his dad

"Why are you up anyways?"

"You mom and Jasper kicked me out of the bed."

Kendall started laughing as he made his way back up to his room. He slowly opened the door and had to keep in a laugh at what he saw. Logan was lying in the middle of the bed on his back and right across his stomach was Sassy, she had her back paw up Logan nose and the other slung over his neck with her head leaning over Logan side.

"I am never getting back in that bed tonight."

* * *

A few hours later Kendall alarm clock was going off and soon you could hear the groans coming from the bed.

"Kenny…. Shut it off…" Logan groans out as he threw the pillow over his head. He didn't not want to move at all.

"No, Logie you get it, I am too tired to move." Kendall voice rang out. "And besides its on your side of the bed."

"Damn it… No, Ken please…" Logan said. Kendall threw the blanket off him and smiled. An Idea came to him. Instead of getting up and walking over to the other side, he moved over, crawled over Logan, sat on his hips, leaned over, and turned off the clock. Logan felt the wight and smiled but then Kendall started moving around.

"Ugh, Ken not fair…" Logan said. Kendall smiled and moved a little bit more but Logan stopped him and held him in place. Kendall picked the pillow up that was covering Logan head. Once moved Kendall saw Logan smiling up at him. "Mmmm, this is a nice way to wake up." Logan said looking Kendall up and down, loving what he was seeing.

"Oh no baby, you didn't want to turn the clock off so no… Ahhh.." Kendall didn't have time to finish what he was going to say. Logan grabbed him, pushed him down on the other side, and pinned Kendall down. Logan leaned down and placed his lips to Kendall's in a sweet kiss. Kendall smiled into the kiss. Logan was about to pull away when Kendall pulled him back. After those feeling from before, he needed this and he needed it now. Kendall's hands went to the back of Logan neck and pulled him even closer. Logan swept his tongue along Kendall bottom lip. Kendall smiled and aloud Logan what he wanted as he always did. Logan soon had Kendall hands pinned above his head, Logan lips moved from Kendall's lips to his neck where he knew where Kendall loved his mouth to be. Logan licked along his collarbone before his bit down leaving a little mark. Kendall moans out at the feeling. Logan smiled against his skin before he started to suck harder on Kendall neck.

"Logie, please don't tease. I want you so bad right now."

Logan pulled away and smiled at Kendall, his wonderful green eyes looking up at him. Logan placed a sweet kiss to Kendall lips.

"I love you Kenny…" That was all Kendall needed to hear for that feeling to leave his mind for the time beaning.

Kathy and Kent were down in the kitchen getting ready for the day. Kathy smiled at her husband and gave him a small kiss before she glanced at the clock. Kendall and Logan only had an hour before they had to be at the studio to film for the day.

"Kevin would you go see what is keeping your brother and Logan, they should be up by now." Kathy turned to her other son. Kevin looked at her and shook his head.

"No, last time I went up there I walked in on something I didn't and never wanna see again. There are some parts of my baby brother I never wanted to see him do and now I have so, no."

"Kevin!" Kathy yelled out. Rolling his eyes, he got up.

"If I get scar for life again I am blaming you." Kevin got up and prayed that Logan and his baby brother weren't doing anything up there. Kevin made it to Kendall door and didn't hear anything so he knocked on it one, twice and then a third time but still nothing. Kevin thought it would be ok to open the door a little and once he did, he peaked his head in and saw something he didn't want to see ever again. There in the bed was Kendall bouncing up and down on Logan as Logan held Kendall hips.

"Ohh Logie…." Kendall moaned out. Kevin shut the door as fast as he could and ran back down stairs trying to forget what he had just seen. Kevin walked into the kitchen and sat back down.

"Well, is your brother and Logan coming…?" Kathy asked. Kevin couldn't hold it in anymore, he busted out laughing.

"Oh yea I would think so…" Kevin fell back in his chair and started laughing more, earning a look from his mother and father. Not long after that, Kendall and Logan came down with the biggest smiles on their faces. Kendall walked in first and said his good morning to everyone and then went and sat down next to Kevin while Logan went for the coffee.

"Good Morning bouncy… enjoyed yourself?" Kevin said causing Logan to spit out of his coffee. Kendall eyes went wide and he turned to see Logan and his mom. Kathy looked confused.

"What you are talking about now?" Kathy asked as she handed Logan a dishtowel to wipe the coffee off himself and the floor.

"Heard or saw?" Kendall asked in a little voice.

"Both, now I will have that image of you bouncing on Logan whenever I close my eyes. Thanks for that guys."

Well, after the awaked morning Kendall and Logan were off to start a new episode of BTR season 3. Kendall was feeling much better, those feeling haven't come back and he was thankful for that. He knew Logan loved him and he did Logan. He also knew Logan would never leave him no matter what. Logan and Kendall had walked in and headed to Kendall's dressing room, opening the door Kendall threw his bag on his couch when he was attacked by Logan. Logan pushed Kendall down on the couch and pressed his lips to Kendall's. Kendall smiled and threw his arms and legs around Logan.

"Wow, I thought this morning would be enough for you." Kendall said laughing. Logan pulled away and looked down at Kendall.

"It was but I didn't really get my morning kiss because someone was in a hurry, isn't that right bouncy…" Logan smirked down at Kendall whom rolled his eyes.

"Well, then I think you should come and get that kiss you want…" Logan leaned in and brought his lips to Kendall's. Kendall aloud Logan to and threw his hands in his hair and tugged. Logan moaned into the kiss. Kendall smiled and wrapped his legs around Logan tighter. Logan pulled away…

"You taste like butter… so good…" Logan smirked and leaned back down and kissed Kendall once more. As the boys were making out, they didn't hear someone knock on the door. Kendall and Logan were too much into each other to even care. Another knock was heard…

"Ugh… What?" Logan yelled out once he pulled away from Kendall. He wasn't all too happy about that and neither was Kendall. He wanted to spend as much alone time with Logan as he could before the long say started.

"Come on you need to meet the guess starts for this week's episode…" One of the crewmember yelled though the door. Logan threw his head down and Kendall laughed at him.

"Come on baby, we can finish this during break. Hey, I will even give you what you really like during our breaks." Kendall said has he runs his hands down Logan chest and under his shirt.

'Well, then I guess this morning better hurry up then because I do want that…" Logan pulled off Kendall and helped pull him to his legs. "God you look so damn good today. These few hours are going to kill me…" Kendall smiled and kissed Logan forehead and pulled him out the door and down the hall. The boys walked into one of the room where the table readying is always done to see Carlos, Challen, Stephen and this Blond girl standing around. Kendall guessed she was the girl that would play Carlos love interest on the show this week.

"Well, it's nice to see you two out of the dressing rooms." Scott said and smiled. He had seen what Logan did before he shut the door. He was happy for those two, he had decided this season to give Logan and Kendall more screen time together since they both bitched about it in season 2. None of the crew minded those two at all. Kendall couldn't help but let a blush come to his face. He tried to hide it but it didn't work at all. Logan turned and smiled at Kendall, he was too cute some times. The weekend needed to hurry up because what he had plan was killing him. The waiting was driving him nuts.

"Yea, had some things to take care of…" Logan said shooting a wink towards Kendall. Carlos saw and let a little laugh out.

"I thought that was taken care of this morning. I mean that is what Kevin texted me bouncy…" Carlos said with the biggest grin on his face. Logan smiled and looked to Kendall whose face was now completely red.

"I would think so bouncy couldn't get of enough of it this morning!" Logan said shooting a wink towards Kendall. Kendall looked to his boyfriend and friend before he walked out of the room. "Oh come on! Ken!" Logan shouted out earning the looks of everyone in the room.

Everyone did they greeting and now it was time to start the day. Kendall was feeling a lot better, he hasn't once thought or felt those feeling again which was good for him. He was enjoying filming today, he and Carlos had a few scenes today and then it was break time. Kendall couldn't say he wasn't a little but excited for break. Logan kept teasing him all throughout the morning and Kendall was doing the same but a lot worse then Logan was.. He knew Logan loved his ass so what did Kendall do? He worked it the best way he could. He knew Logan was watching him so why not give him something to look forward to. Right now the boys were in the 2J set just waiting for the crew to set up for the next scene. Logan was sitting in one of the chair stools with James while Carlos was sitting at the table and well Kendall he knew Logan was looking at him so he decided to lean on it.

"Shit…." Logan said in a low voice, getting James to turn from his phone to look at him.

"What's wrong?" James asked. Logan turned his head and smiled and them pointed to Kendall and Carlos. Carlos was laughing with someone about something and Kendall was just listing as he poked his ass out alittle bit.

"That, is what is wrong. That ass has been teasing me all morning…" James looked and them started to laugh. He placed a hand on Logan shoulder and laughed some more.

"You have a problem Logan…" Logan nodded his head and then they both started laughing which caught Kendall attention. Kendall turned and seen Logan and James talking and laughing about something and that is when he felt it. That feeling of insecurely creeping back into him. Kendall tried to ignore it but it was getting strong again.

"Be right back Carlos." Kendall told him as be pushed himself off the table and walked over to Logan and James.

"Oh hey baby…" Logan said smiling wide at Kendall but it went away when he saw Kendall face. "What's wrong Ken?" Logan asked reaching a hand out to Kendall and pulled him into his lap.

"Mmm nothing, Logie can we…." The loud speaker telling the boys it was time to start filming again cut off Kendall, Logan smiled at Kendall and placed a kiss to his hands before they both stood up.

"Baby later then I am all yours." Logan whisper in Kendall's ear before giving it a lick. Kendall closed his eyes and smiled. Logan knew that was one of his little kinks that he liked. That was pay back for all the teasing he had been doing thought out the morning. The day went on and on and at the end of the day the boys were tired. Logan and Kendall really didn't get to have their break which got both of them a little upset but Logan had a plan to make up for that. He knew something was bugging Kendall from the way he had been acting all day. Once outside everyone had say their good byes and were heading home. Logan stole the keys from Kendall..

"Hey, I am driving home Logie!" Kendall told him as he tried to reach for the keys, which Logan pulled away once again.

"I don't think so baby! You look tired, so no.!" Logan told Kendall opening the door and shoving him inside. Kendall pouted but then he knew what he was going to do to Logan for not letting him drive his own car home.

"Not going to let me drive my own car… Ok Logie bear." Kendall looked up when he heard Logan get inside. He leaned over and gave Logan a sweet kiss.

"I am sorry, your right." Kendall leaned back over and said. Logan looked at Kendall with an odd look. Shaking his head Logan let it go for right now. About 10 minutes into the drive Kendall still hadnt said anything which was strange for him.

"Baby are you ok? You seem not yourself…" Logan said as he kept his eyes on the road. He seen from the side that Kendall had undone his seat belt and was moving towards him. Kendall smiled and leaned over so he was close to Logan.

"I am fine Logie…" Kendall said into Logan ear. Kendall then started moving his hand down Logan chest…

"Kenny…." Kendall just smiled and kept going until he stopped at Logan thighs, he then felt Logan moving a little bit.

"Baby what's wrong?" Kendall asked as his hand went for Logan zipper slowly zipping it down. Logan breathed a little harder but didn't say anything. He looked at Kendall who at that smirk on his face.

"Well then I think I should continue with this." Kendall then stuck his hand down Logan pants and found what he was looking for. Logan let out a little moan as Kendall began to stroke him a little bit. Before Logan knew, what had happened Kendall had went down on him bobbing his head up and down. Logan thank God that Kendall house wasn't that far away because he didn't know how much longer he could last. Pulling into the drive way, Logan took Kendall head and pushed him down lower. Kendall growled out loving when Logan got like this.

"Ken…" Logan moaned out and then thrust up into Kendall mouth. Kendall smiled and knew it wouldn't be long and it wasn't. Logan let go. Kendall pulled off Logan and wiped his mouth. Logan leaned back in the seat and opened his eyes to see Kendall's green ones looking right at him. "So damn fucking hot." Logan said before he pulled Kendall into a wet and hot kiss. They were getting into thing very fast. Logan pushed Kendall up against the car door and started kissing biting and everything that Kendall needed.

"Logie… The house is over there…" Kendall moaned out as Logan lifted Kendall shirt up and started kissing down his stomach…

"I know, but I rather fuck you in the car…" Logan spat out before he brought his lips back to Kendall's. Kendall closed his eyes has he felt Logan pull his pants and boxers off and threw them somewhere in the car. He didn't care anymore, he needed this again. He needed to feel that Logan loved and cared for him and wanted him. After seeing Logan and James taking and joking around those feeling wouldn't leave him and every time he saw Logan with someone he wanted to cry.

"Logie…" Kendall gasped out when he felt Logan wet tongue run up and down him. Logan came back up with a sweet smile on his face and gave Kendall his fingers. Kendall smiled; Logan was in a hurry tonight.

"Mmm, Henderson no foreplay I see…" Kendall laughed at he took Logan fingers he offer him and placed them in his mouth and swirl them around.

"Hell no baby, not the way you been teasing me." Logan said as he places a kisses all along Kendall jaw line. Kendall smirked as Logan pulled his fingers away and gave him that trademark smile.

Kevin was walking into the garage when he seen Kendall car parked.. "Hun" Kevin walked over to the passage side and seen something he didn't want to see again. There in the car were Logan and Kendall. Kendall had his legs wrapped around Logan and there was Logan fucking this little brother as Kendall moan and groaned out. "Why God Why must it always be me? Why?" Kevin said as he walked as fast as he could into the house. About 10 min after what Kevin has seen Logan and Kendall came walking in though the back, well more like Kendall leaning on Logan. Let's just say his car isn't built to have sex in. The pain in his lower back could be for two reasons now.

"You know if you two are going to have sex in the garage please tell someone so they don't walk in on it! That is twice in one day! I am so scar for life now," Kevin said. Logan smiled and just bust out in laugh.

"Well tell you brother over here not to give head to someone while their driving." Kevin turned to see Kendall smiling…

"Well you didn't mind it at all now did you babe. In my eyes you were enjoying it a little bit too much." Logan stood there speechless as Kendall walked out of the room and down the hall. Logan turned to Kevin.

"I don't want to know anything… I've heard and seen way to much as it is."

Later that night Logan was awoken by the sounds of someone crying and wimping. Opening his eyes up slowly Logan heard Kendall voice cry out and his body shake. He was crying in his sleep. Logan moved over and grabbed Kendall trying to wake him up.

"Baby, wake up, Kendall…" Logan move closer and pulled Kendall up to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "Kendall…"

"Logie…" Kendall spoke in a soft and small voice. His eyes opening up to see Logan brown one looking down at him with worry within them. Logan moved his hand to Kendall face and wiped away the tears that fell within them. Kendall felt as Logan hand brushed his face, once the tears were gone more fell from them. Kendall moved Logan hand and tried to hide himself within his chest, shaking as he did. "Don't leave me Logie…" Kendall little voice said muffed in Logan chest.

"What? Ken, what are you talking about?" Logan pulled Kendall from him to see his eyes filled with tears, his face stained with the ones no longer there. "Talk to me…" Small sniffles came from Kendall as he snuggled back into Logan warmth.

"I am scared," was all Kendall said before the tears racked his body once more.

"Shhh…." Logan pulled Kendall closer to him as Kendall threw his arms around Logan neck. "Scared of my love?"

"You leaving me…. Logie, I can't fright this feeling I have. I…I…" Kendall couldn't speak anymore. He just pushed himself closer to Logan and cried some more.

"Ken, I am not going anywhere. I love you sweet heart you know that. What brought this on?" Logan asked as he slid himself and Kendall down the bed so Kendall's head was resting on his head. Logan ran his hands threw Kendall hair to help calm him down. Kendall didn't say anything he stayed there in Logan embrace and listen to his heart beats. "Kendall…"

"Maybe a few weeks ago when you started spending most of your time with Dustin, I got upset and then worried that maybe you were getting tired of me." Kendall spoke as tears ran down his face. Logan shook his head, leaned in and kissed Kendall tears away. He pulled away to see Kendall watching him.

"Baby, I would never get tired of you. You're my life now and beside no one would have me. You're the only one that could ever handle me." Logan felt Kendall shift and move over so he was now sitting up in bed looking at Logan. Logan smiled and took both his hands in his and gave them a kiss. "Kendall, I wanted to wait to do this until Saturday since it will be four years but I think this needs to be done now." Logan threw the blanket off him, got out of bed, and walked over to his pants that were lying on the floor. Kendall watches his every move. Logan soon came back, walked over to Kendall side, jumped back on the bed, kneeled in front of him, and took his hands and showed him a little black boxs "Baby… I love…"

"Wait Logan…" Logan stopped and looked at Kendall. "Wait let me get this right are you asking me to marry you naked, on my bed at 2am in the morning." Kendall asked Logan with a smile on his face.

"Yes, are you ok with that?"

"YES!" Kendall yelled and jumped Logan making both of them fall back.

"So, do I even get to ask you before you attack me?" Logan said smiling up at Kendall whose face was filled with joy.

"Sure, I guess…" Laughed Kendall, Logan smiled and cupped his hands around Kendall face and looked deep into his eyes.

"Kendall Schmidt will you Marry Me and make me happy for the rest of my life." Logan asked. Kendall sat up on Logan and looked around the room.

"Mmmmm I don't know Logie bear. I mean this changes everything and YES!" Kendall yelled and leaned down to kiss Logan. With this kiss, Kendall felt all those feeling leave his body. He knew now that Logan wasn't going anywhere, he would be with him until the end.

THE END


End file.
